A cosmetic compact is a portable storage container for color products, personal care products, implements for applying product and/or other articles. The most common features of a cosmetic compact include a cover, a base connected to the cover through a hinge; a latch mechanism to hold the cover on the base in a closed position, a means for operating the latch mechanism, one or more compartments in the base for holding one or more cosmetic products or related articles. Cosmetic compacts are usually sized to fit conveniently into a handbag, and held in the hand when in use.